


Reconciliation

by aprilshower16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshower16/pseuds/aprilshower16
Summary: Starscream and Megatron reunite... thats pretty much it... oh and did I mention the steamy action that follows?(Aka me blessing this place with more MegaStar sin...)





	Reconciliation

 

Whispers of mistrust and betrayal haunted him as he walked down the streets of Iacon. Once a fearless leader, he felt small and meek amongst those he had harmed in the past. The war was over and it had been for quite some time, but battle scars were battle scars, and nothing could really change that. His slow and heavy pedesteps finally reached the royal building where he knew the king waited patiently.

“My lord?” Windblade peeked into the vast office where a familiar figure sat. His wings were neatly folded down as he worked away at some datapads.

“Speak to me Windblade.” Starscream answered quickly, and turned his head to the femme, his weary crimson optics coming to rest on Windblade’s faceplates.

“Megatron is here.” She had never seen Starscream stand up so fast, as the supreme ruler of Cybertron placed his polished crown on his helm, and went to stand by the window as he had for so long.

“Let him in” Starscream muttered, his voice slightly filled with fear, as Windblade bowed her helm slightly before leaving. About a minute later, Starscream’s whole frame shuddered, as heavy pedesteps entered the room. The seeker hadn’t budged and just remained statue-like, as an all too familiar voice echoed in his audio receptors. That voice he had come to love and fear at the same time finally spoke, aged with time and exhaustion.

“Starscream. I see you got the power you wanted.” Megatron spoke in a dull and tired tone, as the seekers wings twitched.

“And you’re still the old rust-bucket I remembered,” came the sharp retort. “You’re lucky I didn’t have you arrested.”

A rusty laugh echoed through the wide room, as Starscream turned his helm to face the former warlord. Now he really got a good look at the aged mech. Of course it was still the same Megatron he knew, but his frame looked just a little different with swirls on either side of his chasis, and an autobot symbol in between those swirls. The gladiator looked just slightly calmer and more stoic, his faceplates worn with war and age.

“An autobot? Really? I thought Prime was just joking when he told me.” Starscream mutters, his voice slowly regaining its composure and assertive nature.

“I just… I can’t fight anymore. I realized what I did was wrong… so wrong…” Starscreams expression was that of pure shock as he watched the ex-warlord’s demeanor change. His optics looked saddened, his expression that of a kicked puppy over a power hungry maniac. Starscreams thoughts were heading in all sorts of directions, none of them seemingly adding up anywhere, as he just looked at his tired ex-leader.

"Megatron... what crawled up your tail pipe and died? Are you even sane? Is your mental health worse than mine?" he asks cautiously, as the ex-warlords pedesteps seemed to deafen his audio receptors, as Megatron walked closer to Starscream, eventually stopping, his wide frame, towering over the seeker. Starscream automatically flinched, expecting to get hit or at least thrown into a wall. Instead, he was greeted with a hug. A hug out of all the things Megatron could have done to him, was provide him with a hug. Was it needed, deserved perhaps...? 

"M-my lord..." the seeker muttered automatically, his wings falling, as he hesitantly hugged back, still sort of braced for anything that could happen to him.

"It's okay Starscream. You really have nothing to fear... not anymore." Megatron mumbled as he tilted Starscreams faceplates up towards him, and closed the distance.

The seekers optics widened, his mind racing once more. Mainly thoughts of surprise and pure unfiltered shock. Yet he responded to the action with unbridled passion, surprising the older mech in return. Both ex-con and king were in a heated kiss, a seeming need arising between both of them. Megatron's glossa entered Starscream, exploring the seekers mouth, tasting the fresh high grade that Starscream had been drinking. Starscream in his turn, stifled a heavy moan, as his cooling fans worked like hell to keep his already heated frame at a low temperature, as his servos snuck around the bulkier mechs waist, the two slowly edging to the desk that Starscream place in the middle of the room. Thank frag Starscreams office was soundproof, or he knew trouble might come popping in at any time. The seeker fumbled a servo before hitting a button to lock the doors, and dim his windows against the sunlight. The two mechs reached the table, as Megatron flipped Starscream to the point where the seeker lay sprawled across the hard table, his wings shifting for comfort, as the older mech, pressed himself against Starscreams smaller frame, his big servos roaming the smaller mech, digits slipping into sensitive wire, eliciting a reaction from the seeker, as Starscream arched his back, seeking more attention... scratch that...  _craving_  the slagging attention he deserved to get. Starscream lifted his helm up, and slowly and gently nipped at the sensitive neck cabling, causing the older mech to moan slightly, as the seeker heard his own interfacing panel detach. 

"So quick Starscream... just the way I always wanted you..."

The ex-warlords words sent a shiver up Starscreams spine, as a digit pressed into his already dripping valve. The seeker bucked up, his head thrown back in a lewd moan that only revved the older mechs cooling fans even more. Megatron added a second digit, both pushed in by the knuckle, causing Starscream to slide back slightly in heavy pleasure, as he let out a small cry. The noise elicited a grumble in Megatrons very core, as his own interfacing panel slid open. Starscreams head tilted slightly, still looking up at the ceiling, as he felt the digits retract. He was about to let out a form of protest, when something pressed against his wet valve. The pressurized spike slid in with ease, as Starscream let out a yelp, feeling his valve stretch under Megatrons length. Megatrons optics focused on Starscream. The seekers optics were shut, and an expression of discomfort and pain was riddled on his faceplates. 

"Are you..."

"Just keep going... no mercy..."

Megatron clearly understood, and did just as Starscream asked, as he slammed into the seeker, driving the poor mech across the table. Starscream let out a yell, and wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, pulling the mech closer. The former gladiator continued thrusting into Starscream, as the seeker writhed underneath him, his overload close. Starscream was a hot mess, as he moaned and groaned intact to the thrusts. The ex-warlord could feel his own overload building up, but in no way would he finish before Starscream. 

"H-hah...I'm gonna...frag..Mega- haaaaaah!" 

Starscream lived up to his name as he overloaded, transfluid gushing out of his tightening valve. The feeling of Starscreams valve clenching on his hard spike, was more than enough to drive Megatron crazy, as he let out a growl, his own overload hitting him in small waves. The ex-warlord just rolled off Starscream, and both mechs just lay there, venting like crazy, faceplates facing each other. 

"Is this what you had in mind when you walked into this room?" Starscream asked, breaking the silence. 

"Mmmmm maybe..." came the drowsy reply, as Megatrons servo trailed up Starscreams chasis. 

The two mechs just looked at each other again, as they burst out laughing; ignoring the pounding on the door as Windblade could be heard calling for the two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who posted some slaggin sin?! Thats right me! I hope you enjoyed this tiny smutty oneshot...


End file.
